1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for normally and reversely mating with a mating connector and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0065889, published on Mar. 3, 2014, discloses an insulative body defining a plurality of contact receiving grooves, a plurality of contacts disposed in the contact receiving grooves, and a plurality of bridge portions positioned between adjacent contacts. The insulative body includes a plurality of openings to expose the bridge portions, which assists in cutting and removal of the bridge portions through the openings.
An improved electrical connector is desired.